


Завтра гроза будет

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of wound, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Тихий (не очень, на самом деле) вечер в Испании





	Завтра гроза будет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).



> Действие происходит во вселенной «Апельсиновой рощи» (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032093) автора Ias, в которой Фитцджеймс и Крозье купили землю с домиком и целой рощей апельсиновых деревьев в Испании. Запрос автору отправлен

Название: Завтра гроза будет  
Автор: WTF Terror 2019  
Бета: WTF Terror 2019  
Размер: драббл, 864 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Фитцджеймс / Фрэнсис Крозье  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: повседневность, флафф (какой канон, такой и флафф)  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: упоминаются проблемы со здоровьем, связанные с огнестрельным ранением  
Краткое содержание: тихий (не очень, на самом деле) вечер в Испании  
Примечание: действие происходит во вселенной «Апельсиновой рощи» автора Ias, в которой Фитцджеймс и Крозье купили землю с домиком и целой рощей апельсиновых деревьев в Испании. Запрос автору отправлен  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Terror 2019 - "Завтра гроза будет"

 

— Завтра надо будет наконец в город сходить, — сказал Фрэнсис во время их с Джеймсом полуденного отдыха у корней самого большого и старого дерева в апельсиновой роще.

— Завтра гроза будет, а то и буря, — не открывая глаз, ответил Джеймс.

— Предлагаешь сходить туда сегодня? — Фрэнсис оценивающе взглянул на небо, почти полностью скрытое кронами.

— Или завтра закончить пораньше, если тебе непременно хочется в город.

— Ну, коль скоро его добрые жители не спешат за апельсинами прямо сюда, придется идти.

— Фрэнсис, — в ленивом голосе Джеймса прорезалось удивление, от которого он даже открыл глаза и приподнял голову с чужих колен, — поверить не могу, что ты так легко согласился. Что у тебя на уме?

— Надеялся заглянуть к цирюльнику. Не всем идет такая грива, да и не у всех она растет, — в подтверждение своих слов Фрэнсис пропустил сквозь пальцы отросшие и выпавшие из свободной косицы волосы Джеймса. Тот повернул голову, на секунду прижавшись к его ладони.

— Если тебя тянет в город только ради этого, я и сам могу подстричь тебя, — тихо сказал Джеймс.

Разумеется, никуда они не успели.

Поднявшийся ещё ночью ветер чудом не повалил пару деревьев на северном склоне и оставил на земле груды почти созревших плодов и изрядное количество сучьев. Фрэнсис рассчитывал уйти ещё до полудня, однако на то, чтобы привести все в порядок (собрать и унести в кладовую сбитые апельсины, сложить сломанные ветки и подвязать деревья перед надвигающейся бурей) ушел почти весь день. Поэтому, когда они устало возвращались домой, Фрэнсис не удивился предложению Джеймса:

— Фрэнсис, если отправляться сейчас, в городе будем только к вечеру. Мало того, что почти ничего не продать, ещё и непогода разгонит всех по домам. Можно будет завтра сходить и на рынок, и к цирюльнику, если боишься доверить свою шевелюру мне.

— Было бы что доверять, — вздохнул Фрэнсис, занося мешок в дом. — Но возвращаться в бурю — то ещё удовольствие.

— Разумно, — согласился Джеймс, ставя большую корзину рядом с мешком.

Избавившись от ноши, они прошли дальше в дом. Обычно тот из них, кто собирался в город, наскоро перекусывал, а то и брал хлеба с сыром с собой, оставив готовку на второго, но сейчас Фрэнсис, смывая дневную грязь с рук, наблюдал, как Джеймс разжигает очаг.

Позже, поев, он переставил стул в центр кухни и кивком предложил Фрэнсису сесть:

— Если ты ещё не передумал.

— В крайнем случае, завтра зайду к цирюльнику и обреюсь наголо!

— С чего ты решил, что я не обрею тебя раньше?

— С того, Джеймс, что ты наточил ножницы, а не бритву.

Джеймс усмехнулся в ответ, накрывая плечи и спину Фрэнсиса купленным по случаю, но пока так и не пристроенным никуда отрезом ткани.

Против его ожиданий, первое прикосновение пальцев Джеймса к голове оказалось совершенно обыденным, таким же спокойным и деловитым, как когда тот подавал ему руку, помогая спуститься с лестницы* в саду или разворачивал за плечо, показывая что-то. От ощущения холода лезвий Фрэнсис вздрогнул, и Джеймс сразу остановился.

— Что такое, Фрэнсис? Ножницы все-таки дергают? — спросил он обеспокоенным тоном.

— А? Нет, все в порядке, просто задумался. Но если ты намерен выдирать мне волосы, а не стричь их, то лучше сразу налысо.

— Если угодно, дам тебе бритву для самозащиты.

Джеймс постепенно вошел в некий ритм — сжать тремя пальцами прядь волос, обрезать, перейти к следующей — и даже начал мурлыкать себе под нос что-то неразборчивое. От этих размеренных движений, тихой песни без слов и шума начавшегося дождя Фрэнсис, должно быть, задремал, потому что следующим, что он услышал, было негромкое:

— Капитан Крозье! Я, разумеется, рад и горд оказанным мне доверием, но чтобы его оправдать, мне нужно, чтобы вы ещё немного подержали голову ровно, сэр.

— Джеймс? Что?.. Который час?

— Вечер, Фрэнсис, точнее пока не скажу. Если ты посидишь ещё немного, чтобы я закончил со стрижкой, потом я лично оттащу тебя в кровать.

— Не поднимешь...

— Волоком, за ногу.

— Лучше приспособить этот стул под сани.

— И порезать твой мешок на упряжь.

— Неудобно будет.

— Зато недалеко.

— Ну вот, ты меня окончательно разбудил!..

— И сам почти закончил. — Спустя пару минут Джеймс вложил в руки Фрэнсиса зеркальце, которым они пользовались для бритья. — Любуйся!

— На удивление прилично, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнсис, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы Джеймса проводят по его волосам, то ли приглаживая, то ли убирая не упавшие обрезки.

Джеймс в отражении улыбнулся, показав неровные зубы, убрал руку и начал неловко складывать ею ткань, стараясь не просыпать на Фрэнсиса его же собственные волосы.

— Болит? — Фрэнсис обеспокоенно обернулся и кивком указал на неподвижно висящую левую руку Джеймса.

— Ломит, зараза, — дернул плечом Джеймс. — Из-за дождя. Старею, не иначе.

— Тогда садись к огню, а я всё здесь уберу. Или лучше приляг.

Несколько лет назад то, насколько безропотно послушался его Джеймс, заставило бы Фрэнсиса встревожиться, но сейчас он только порадовался отсутствию споров. Раненая левая рука и, что ещё хуже, грудь и спина Джеймса периодически давали о себе знать тянущей болью. Особенно сильно они беспокоили его в холода или при перемене погоды. От лауданума Джеймс наотрез отказывался, кутаясь в одеяло и скармливая Фрэнсису давнюю китайскую историю.

В этот раз обошлось без угрозы обстоятельного рассказа о Китае во всех его проявлениях: Джеймс только слабо улыбнулся Фрэнсису, который налил ему чашку остывшего чая. Сам Фрэнсис сложил ткань, собираясь вытряхнуть её утром, смел упавшие волосы и вымыл оставшуюся с ужина посуду.

Той ночью, лежа, против обыкновения, за спиной Джеймса и обнимая его, Фрэнсис надеялся, что утром, после грозы, боль пройдет.

Снаружи завывал ветер и стучал дождь. Огонь в очаге постепенно догорал.


End file.
